


[podifc of] Show you what all that howl is for

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary:<br/>Teen Wolf/SGA team-fic, with Lydia being awesome.</p><p>“This is a terrible idea,” Stiles tells the room again. “You’ll all be sorry when Derek pushes me off a cliff.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podifc of] Show you what all that howl is for

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Show You What All That Howl Is For](https://archiveofourown.org/works/370611) by [skoosiepants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skoosiepants/pseuds/skoosiepants). 



[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?vd433jbkx0hd6f4)

 

[Podbook](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/show-you-what-all-that-howl-is-for-audiobook)

Streaming

the code i have isn't working for some reason right now on AO3 so you can stream it [here](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.dreamwidth.org/13612.html) at my journal


End file.
